Dawson's Creek: Terror Comes to Capeside
by StevenM
Summary: AU: This is a horror story combinding DC and Friday the 13th. Jason Vorhees comes to Capeside and no one is safe! Updated!
1. Prolouge

Dawson's Creek/ Friday the 13th: Terror Comes to Capeside.  
  
Disclaimer: First off, I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek or the character Jason Voorhees...blah blah blah blah. Somebody else owns them, I just borrow them for an innocent little story.  
  
Readers Note: Ok, I have written quite a few Dawson's Creek fics and almost to the point of too many. And I can honestly say this is my last one. I know, I know....I can hear the cries heard around the US. Apparently, DC: The Winds of Change was a hit. I haven't even finished my last DC fic Dark Waters because I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time to wrap it up. However, after reading it, I can tell that I still have a ways to go. I'm planning on finishing up both stories this summer.  
  
I'm not sure why but I've been on a horror kick lately. There is just something about facing the Dawson's Creek characters against the evil elements that just gets me all worked up. j/k The Friday the 13th idea came to me and I had to go with it. Anyway, if you loved Winds of Change then I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. My typing fingers bring the Dawson's Creek characters together for one last hurrah!  
  
Expect Nothing! Death is on the horizon.  
  
==========  
  
Warning: This story is rated R. Graphic Violence, Gore, and Sex Scenes. I guess We're not in Capeside anymore, Toto!  
  
Prologue  
  
The storm rained down fury on Camp Crystal Lake and all that could be seen was an old camp cabin with light shining from the window. Lightning pierced the sky and the explosion of thunder echoed through woods.  
  
"What was that?" asked Shelly, pulling away from David's kiss.  
  
David was a little disappointed. He had gone through all the trouble of getting his girl friend Shelly from her house and to a secluded area, so they could... "be together". However, the weather had put Shelly on edge and she wasn't exactly in the mood.  
  
"It's just the thunder. Don't worry about it." replied David, kissing Shelly's neck.  
  
Shelly leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around David's back. She laid back down on the pallet they had made, and David slid in next to her. They began to kiss passionately and the storm continued to rage outside. Wind blew in through the opened window and tested the fire roaring in the fireplace. However, the fire stayed strong.  
  
David's hands had begun to explore Shelly's body as he reached up under her shirt. His hand massaged her breast and Shelly let out a light moan. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder shook the old cabin and Shelly's eyes flicked open.  
  
"Christ that was loud!" she cried.  
  
David pulled back and sighed. He was getting nowhere.  
  
"Shelly, it's just the rain. You act like you've never witness a rainstorm before."  
  
"Well, I'll admit. I'm afraid of thunder. It's just so loud."  
  
David smiled and brought his hand under Shelly's chin. He met her gaze.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big-bad rainstorm." teased David.  
  
Shelly pushed David back and laughed. Her boyfriend was a goofball.  
  
"You're making fun of me."  
  
David took on a serious face and stared powerfully into her eyes. Shelly's defenses fell.  
  
"Yes, but I would much rather be making love to you." he said in a seducing voice.  
  
Shelly smiled and kissed David.  
  
"You got the condoms?" she asked, rubbing David's chest.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then I'm sure we can arrange something." replied Shelly, pulling her shirt over her head, to revealer her perfectly round breast.  
  
David set her back and began to kiss all over her body.  
  
A heavy foot broke a twig outside the cabin but the thunder drowned out the small noise.  
  
Both Shelly and David's clothes were thrown to the side of the pallet and light moans echoed through the abandoned cabin. Shelly's nails raked David's back and their bodies melded into one.  
  
Lightning glinted off an old but sharp machete.  
  
Shelly cried out in pleasure and their naked bodies tumbled about the pallet. Thunder echoed through the cabin as the front door slowly creaked open. The heavy foot fall stepped onto the old wood floor of the cabin.  
  
"What was that?" asked Shelly, drawn away from her climax.  
  
"Just the rain." panted David, about to fall over the edge of ecstasy as well.  
  
"No, I heard something. Like loud walking." replied Shelly, really scared.  
  
David stopped his love making.  
  
"Shelly, I'm sure it was nothing." he said, right before his head was lopped from his neck.  
  
David's head toppled off his shoulder and landed next to Shelly's face. His headless body fell forward on top of her, blood squirting everywhere. A large man wearing a hockey mask stood over Shelly, holding his long machete. She let out a scream but it was drowned out by the storm. It was a pointless endeavor anyway, because she and David had been all alone at Camp Crystal Lake. Suddenly, Jason's weapon connected with Shelly's face and her screaming stopped.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
How will Jason get to Capeside? Who will die? Find out on chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 1

Readers Note: For story sake-I'm putting Camp Crystal Lake in Rhode Island. I couldn't find where it was actually located but Rhode Island seems like a fair place, and it works well with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jason Voorhees stomped through the woods of Camp Crystal Lake. Despite his huge mass, Jason moved with surprising speed, his large hands pushing branches away as he cleared the area. The storm continued its fury and pelted his hockey mask with hard rain. Jason didn't seem to care in the least. He continued through the woods as if being beckoned by an unquenchable force. His mind throbbed for solace and the only thing to ease his desire, was to kill. Jason had to punish all the evil fornicating youth of the world.  
  
Jason finally cleared the woods and as soon as he stepped out, a bullet took off the top of his head. The large killer lurched from the gunshot but after a moment, continued forward. Three more shots rang out and connected with Jason's skull. He took a couple more steps but suddenly crashed into the mud before him. Blood and green gore oozed from the bullet wounds, and the rain washed it down into the mud.  
  
"Nice shot, Sheriff." stated Deputy Anders, patting Sheriff Dunn on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Anders. I guess it was all that gun practice at the firing range."  
  
Anders nodded.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Sheriff Dunn slowly approached the dead body and nudged it with his boot. Deputy Anders watched in awe.  
  
"He sure was a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, I'll give him that." said Dunn, with a half-grin.  
  
"Do ya think this is that killer, Jason Voorhees?"  
  
"Are you kidding Anders? Of course it is! No regular man could take four slugs to the head and keep walking."  
  
"I suppose you're right, stated Anders, so what do we do now?"  
  
"We get his body in the squad car and take his sorry ass up to Boston. I reckon he's worth a pretty penny further up north."  
  
"Yes'sir, but are you suggesting we leave Crystal Lake?"  
  
"Yes Anders, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. It's not that long of a trip. Two days tops. We'll be back before Sunday evening. Besides, I don't feel comfortable about having this body in town. The quicker we get him to Boston, the better."  
  
"You're right, Sheriff." replied Anders, rain hitting him in the face.  
  
Sheriff Dunn holstered his gun and then motioned toward the body.  
  
"Come on Anders, help me get him in the backseat."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather put him in the trunk? It would save on the mess." informed Anders.  
  
"Like I didn't think of that?! You know the trunk is full of cases of beer."  
  
Anders snaps his fingers.  
  
"Ah, that's right. Sorry Sheriff."  
  
"Don't be sorry, just help me with this heavy fucker!" shouted Dunn, against the rain.  
  
The two men struggled to lift Jason's body but they managed to get him into the back seat of the squad car. Dunn and Anders were out of breath by the time they finished getting the corpse in the car.  
  
"Damn, he was heavy." puffed Dunn, wiping his brow.  
  
"You said it, Sheriff."  
  
"Alright, call the station and tell them of our situation and have them call my wife. Tell them to tell her, I'll be home in a couple of days." ordered Dunn, opening the driver side door.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Anders.  
  
Lighting streaked the black sky and thunder echoed behind it.  
  
==========  
  
The Crystal Lake squad car drove north with the storm not giving them an inch. Jason's body had been put in a body bag and was still in the backseat. Meanwhile, the rain came down harder as Dunn and Anders got closer to Boston. They had reached Massachusetts hours ago but they were making bad time because of the rain.  
  
"God, I wish this storm would let up!" growled Dunn, as the windshield wipers stroked across the windshield.  
  
"I know Sheriff, but I think this storm is only gonna get worse before it gets better." replied Anders.  
  
Thunder shook the squad car as it came over a hill.  
  
"Jesus! This storm is gonna give me a heart attack." shouted Dunn.  
  
"Would you like me to drive, Sheriff?"  
  
"No thanks Anders, I got it."  
  
The squad car continued through Massachusetts and the storm only got worse. The windshield wipers weren't much help for the men to see.  
  
"Dammit, I'm gonna have to pull over. I can't see a thing!" shouted Dunn.  
  
"That's probably a good idea, sir." replied a scared Anders.  
  
Suddenly, there a was moan coming from the back seat. Anders managed to hear a bit of it, despite the thunder.  
  
"Did you hear that Sheriff?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called thunder, Anders."  
  
"No, I mean I thought I heard a moan."  
  
"A moan? What? Like from the dead bastard in the backseat? Don't be silly Anders." laughed Dunn.  
  
Suddenly, a massive hand crashed through the fence block to the backseat, and crushed Dunn's skull. Blood and gore splashed unto the windshield. Anders let out a scream as Dunn's lifeless body hit the steering wheel. The car began to swerve. Anders turned to the backseat and saw a hockey mask with evil red eyes glaring down on him.  
  
"No! It can't be! You're dead!!!"  
  
Jason didn't say a word. He just took Anders by the neck and crushed his throat, causing the man to die instantly. Suddenly, the squad car launched over a hill and fell downward. The car bounced down the hill until it hit a large tree. The crash didn't faze Jason a bit. He quickly broke open the backdoor and got out. Jason then scanned the area and saw a small cropping of lights in the distance. His desire to kill quickly overtook him and he headed toward the lights. As he did, the squad car burst into flames.  
  
Jason headed toward the lights and after a while he realized that the lights formed into a small town. Suddenly, Jason's eyes fell upon a sign that read "Welcome to Capeside, Mass".  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was shining despite the massive storm that occurred the night before. The weather was cool and it was a beautiful morning. Birds could be heard chirping in the distance and Dawson Leery felt upbeat. He carried his luggage to his father's jeep and set it in the back. Meanwhile, Pacey Witter lugged a heavy bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Jesus Potter, what do you have in this thing?" asked Pacey, hoisting the bag into the jeep.  
  
"A large selection of semi-automatic weapons Pacey. The ones I intend to kill you with." snapped Joey Potter, approaching the jeep.  
  
"All I'm saying Potter, is you should have packed light. We're going to a six week summer camp, not a nuclear bomb shelter." retorted Pacey, putting his own duffle bag in the jeep.  
  
"Bite me Pacey. I didn't pack that much. I think you're just a little lacking in the muscle department."  
  
Pacey acted unfazed by Joey's verbal attack.  
  
"Bite me? Good one Jo. I'll have to write that one down. What should I file it under? How does, shallow narcissist sound?" asked Pacey, rubbing his chin.  
  
Joey glared ice daggers at Pacey and was about to respond, but Dawson intervened.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest? I swear you're both acting like a couple of kids. We're suppose to be the camp councilors, remember, not the campers?" stated Dawson.  
  
"Yeah, we'll she started it. She's been on my case all morning. Joey thinks I'm not whole heartedly in this said adventure of ours." informed Pacey, taking the passenger seat of the jeep.  
  
"I swear Pacey, you're so melodramatic. All I said was that you're only working the summer camp as an easy way to pay off your community service."  
  
"Oh spare me Potter. You don't fool me. You have your ulterior motives for working the summer camp too. You're not exactly Mother Teresa yourself."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Joey, defensively.  
  
"You can cut the innocent do-gooder act, Joey. The only reason you're a camp councilor is because it looks great on college transcripts." stated Pacey, matter of factly.  
  
"Why you arrogant, self-centered..." growled Joey, but once again Dawson intervened.  
  
Pacey put his fingers up, forming a cross as if to hold back the beast. He was thankful that Dawson had a hold on Joey's shoulders.  
  
"Can we please act like civil adults, here? I think we can do without the bitter rivalry for a few days. Let's at least try to make a good impression on the campers, please." begged Dawson, still holding on to Joey.  
  
"Alright Dawson, but just keep nimrod here away from me." replied Joey, taking a seat in the back of the jeep.  
  
"Will do." sighed Dawson, coming around the jeep and taking the drivers seat.  
  
Dawson started the ignition and took a deep breath.  
  
"Capeside Summer Camp, here we come." sighed Dawson.  
  
"Wait, what about Jenn and Jackers?" asked Pacey, making sure to avoid eye contact with Joey.  
  
"Grams is driving them. We really don't have much room for them in the jeep anyway." informed Dawson.  
  
Pacey was about to speak but Joey interrupted.  
  
"If you say one word about my luggage Pacey, I swear to God I'm gonna brain you!" threatened Joey.  
  
Pacey closed his mouth and made a fake zipper motion across his lips. Dawson smiled in spite of himself. His two best friends were always at each others throats and for some strange reason, he found it comforting.  
  
"Next stop, summer camp." stated Dawson, taking the jeep out of the driveway.  
  
==========  
  
Jason moved through the woods and took heavy steps as he walked. He crushed limbs and leaves under his boots, and broke away branches on trees. He was a wave of destruction, no matter where he went. The massive killer had found the small town of Capeside and managed to make it to the woods unseen. He continued his journey through the wooded area and cleared his path destructively. Jason felt beckoned by an outside force, almost as if he were being called by a feminine voice, residing in the back of his mind. The voice told him to continue forward in search for a place. Where the place was, Jason had no idea? However, he knew that he would eventually find it and then he would make the sinners pay.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Chapter 3

Dawson, Pacey, and Joey made the short trip to Capeside Summer Camp site unscathed. Pacey and Joey had kept their banter down to a minimum and Dawson was thankful. He knew that he'd have to deal with their bickering most of the summer and was glad he had a few minutes of peace and quiet.   
  
Dawson drove his jeep down an old dirt road, passing a sign that read Welcome to Capeside Summer Camp. A beautiful lake covered the vista and the jeep cleared a bridge that made passage over sparkling water. Pacey sighed to himself as they the made it closer to the main cabin. He was beginning to have regrets. He knew that kids were a handful and with Joey around him twenty four seven, Pacey was starting to think his summer had just gone down the crapper. Meanwhile, Joey took in the view and smiled. She actually appeared to be upbeat now that Pacey had shut up for a while. Dawson pulled into the main cabin driveway and put the jeep in park.  
  
"Well we made it." sighed Dawson, clapping his hands on his thighs.  
  
"Joy." replied Pacey, easing out of the jeep.  
  
Joey got out as well and examined the area. Her eyes scanned the main cabin, the campers cabin, the water, and the trees. Joey looked passed the trees, then stopped. Something moved and caught her eye. She quickly returned her gaze to the movement and saw leaves rustling, but couldn't make out anything certain. Joey shrugged to herself and turned back to her friends. It was probably a deer. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to them.  
  
"What's up crew?" asked Jack, approaching the trio.  
  
"Jackers! What's up hombre?" asked Pacey, clasping hands with his friend.  
  
"Not much Pace. Jenn and I just got here ten minutes before you did."  
  
"Where is Jenn?" asked Dawson, looking around.  
  
"Oh, she's in her cabin with Grams, both wielding a can of bug spray." laughed Jack.  
  
The others laughed as well. They all knew how Jenn was when dealing with bugs, especially spiders. Suddenly a feminine voice called out behind them and they turned around. Pacey's mouth dropped, as did Dawson's and even Jack seemed taken back a bit. An extremely attractive young woman stood before them. She had light brown hair, emerald green eyes, and had better curves than a roller coaster. She smiled brightly and extended her hand to Dawson.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mallory Johansson. I'm one of the head counselors at Capeside Summer Camp. I assume you all are the new camp counselors."  
  
"Excellent assumption, said Dawson, I'm Dawson Leery and this is..."  
  
Dawson was cut short. Pacey quickly bumped him out of the way with his hip and took Mallory's hand.  
  
"Pacey Witter, at your serves. Camp Counselor extrodinar." he informed.  
  
Mallory was slightly taken back but nodded with a smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Pacey."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." replied Pacey, kissing Mallory's hand.  
  
Dawson took Pacey by the shoulders and shook him lightly.  
  
"Hormones, put them in check please." ordered Dawson.  
  
Pacey smiled sheepishly and backed away from Mallory. Meanwhile, Jack tried forcefully not to laugh and Joey just rolled her eyes as if annoyed. Mallory's cheeks stung red with embarrassment but she recovered quickly.   
  
"Come on, I'll show you all around." she said.  
  
Mallory motioned toward the cabins and the others followed her. She gave them a brief tour and told them important information as they made their trek across the camp.  
  
Well, there will be eight camp counselors, four guys and four girls. I'm in charge of the girls and Dru Valentine will be in charge of the boys." informed Mallory.  
  
Joey's face dropped. She couldn't believe her ears. Dru Valentine was actually going to be in charge of kids. Dru was a complete idiot and not to mention a total asshole. The temperature in hell must have dropped substantially, she thought. Dawson, Jack, and Pacey didn't seem none too pleased about the recent information either, Pacey especially. Mallory continued leading them on their tour and Pacey fell back next to Joey.  
  
"Can you believe it? Dru Valentine in charge of me? God, I hate that jerk!"  
  
"Yeah, the poor boys at this camp are going to have a terrible summer, due to the fact their camp counselors are pigs." informed Joey.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Pacey, defensively.  
  
"Oh come on..."The pleasure is all mine, I assure you", mocked Joey, "You were practically drooling on Mallory."  
  
Pacey smiled devilish.  
  
"What's a matter Potter, jealous?" asked Pacey, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"In your dreams, you sexist toad." retorted Joey, stepping up her pace so to move away from Pacey.  
  
Finally they came to a stop and Mallory had finished talking. They had reached the main cabin again and Mallory turned to face the others.  
  
"Any questions?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said there would be four guys and four girls. Who's the forth girl?" asked Joey.  
  
"That would be me." stated Abbie Morgan, stepping out of the main cabin.  
  
Joey's face cringed as did the others. Who the hell hired these counselors, she thought?  
  
Dru Valentine also came out of the cabin, followed by Jenn and Grams. Both ladies appeared to be thoroughly annoyed. Dru saw the rest of the campers and laughed. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
  
"Isn't this great? I feel like the Brady Bunch." he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the Brady Bunch from hell." growled Abbie, who seemed dissatisfied with the other counselors.  
  
Jenn had just spent ten minutes in the same room with Dru and Abbie, and she felt nauseous. She imagined an entire summer with those two around and her brain went hazy.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." mumbled Jenn.  
  
The Cape crew were in for a wonderful summer indeed and none of them noticed the movement in the trees.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
